Iblis (Akreious)
Iblis is supposedly "Arch Demon" incarnate and is ranked as an extremely dangerous entity in the Baraghi Multiverse whilst also being one of the weakest in brute force. Iblis is incredibly ancient; with Ultras theorizing that Iblis is the earliest form of Norozu and is one of the least volatile forms of Norozu. Subtitle:The Living Devil, The Immortal Crusader, Haunting Ghost of War __FORCETOC__ History Iblis has been dated to have been on the Earth for billions of years; more ancient than the Dinosaurs and possibly existed even as the Earth first bore life. The last clear record of Iblis was when he showed up as a Demon in several mythologies and even "appearing" in several Medieval battles to grant fallen Soldiers renewed life as Spirits of Vengeance. He has since fallen out of mainstream knowledge around the Victorian Era, only adding to his myth. Description Profile *'Height:' 6'66 *'Weight:' 80kg Abilities Physical Techniques/Qualities: *'Superhuman Durability:' Iblis' body is extremely durable; able to survive car crashes and shrugging off high caliber bullets like it was nothing. *'Immortality:' Iblis has insane healing factors that'd put even Norozu to shame. Any physical harm done to Iblis will almost instantly regenerate regardless of the degree; even being burnt into ash and further disintegrated into subatomic particles did nothing more than cause Iblis to regenerate in a few seconds in red/black flames. He then later was completely erased from space and time only to come back in an explosion. This also means that he will NOT age and is not at all affected by Biological Warfare. *'Supernatural Composition:' Whilst regenerating, Iblis' body turns into its true form which is of an other-worldly material. Iblis is able to turn any of his body parts into this material whenever he wishes and is able to control all aspects of it such as using it to impale enemies. **'Black Flame Manipulation:' Iblis is able to generate immortal black flames from his body and control it like it's an extension of him. This black flame is immortal and will never be put out unless Iblis wishes it; and will also not spread should he not wish it. *'Blood Manipulation:' An ability akin to a vampire but so much more. Any ingestion of blood allows Iblis total dominion and control of a person's body, effectively controlling the enemy without needing to engage in a mental war. He is also able to simply cause the blood of a person to get ripped out of them or even create blood-weapons of his own design; even creating giant waves of blood-spikes on larger battles. **'ShapeShifting:' One of his other abilities is shapeshifting; able to turn into anything he wishes with virtually no limits. **'Incorporeality:' As long as Iblis' mind is intact (Even should his very soul get ripped out), he is able to regenerate a new vessel for himself. And due to his absolute mastery over the mind, even master ESPers are incapable of harming Iblis' one weakness. *'Supernatural Senses:' Iblis has senses beyond what any thought possible. He considers bullets from the GAU-8 Avenger to be mere childsplay, have a sense of smell able to sniff out enemies across the globe, have such immense eyesight to be able to perceive enemies on Space Stations several thousand kilometers above him, hearing able to listen to even the faintest of conversations several kilometers away and a sense of balance allowing him to casual walk on buildings even when in free-fall. *'Weaponry:' Iblis has several weapons across his "Lifetime" and has since taken a liking to Ballistic weaponry. He puts seals on the cartridges of the guns he uses to give them unlimited ammunition. **'M1911 Colt:' He wields these in a dual-wield fashion in modern times as they're reliable and versatile. **'M2 Browning:' A heavy-weapon he used back in the World Wars, he is able to one-hand wield this and keep it steady even at full automatic fire. Usually used to raze down enemies in the hundreds. **'Smith and Wesson Model 500 Magnum:' One of Iblis' newer weapons, this 50 Caliber Magnum is one of his most favourite weapons to use due to its sheer power and fear on the enemy the moment this is pointed at them. **'Amon:' A custom .66 Caliber Combat Pistol made by Iblis himself. This gun is expertly created and rides the line between Rifle and normal Pistol in size. This gun packs power and speed several thousands of times stronger than the previous Smith and Wesson Model 500 Magnum; able to blow holes in battle cruisers and rip out chunks of buildings easily and keep on going as if it hit nothing at all. Even superhuman beings made to be supersonic are unable to even catch a glimpse of the bullet fired from this. A downside for any humans wanting to use this pistol is that the recoil is so large that it'd quite literally fly backwards and rip a hole in the average person's torso along with ripping off their arm(s). **'SAM:' The Skeletal Artillery Mangler is a skeletal-prototype exo-skeleton developed in 2019 and was dropped in 2020 due to no human or robot being able to properly wield it with its intended purposes. It was stolen from Decades-Old storage facilities in 2219 by Iblis for use in his "Crusades". It looks like a red knight, with the body-suit needed to actually use SAM looking like a knightly space-suit; while mounted into the skeleton, it looks downright threatening with piercing orange eyes. Iblis is the only known being to be able to easily use the prototype skeleton. ***'M777 Howitzer:' Along with the base skeleton of the suit, Iblis stole and mounted two M777 Howitzers to the arms of SAM as its main armament. With Iblis' sheer strength, he is able to almost rapid-fire the Howitzers like a machinegun with almost sniper accuracy. ***'XM214 Microgun:' Mounted behind the shoulder plates, this is the only "standard" armament of SAM. The shoulders open up to reveal these. This gun has an automatic targeting sensor and is more commonly used for infantry battle or pinpoint defense (In in Iblis' case, annoying everyone). Energy Techniques: Special Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Iblis has intense telekinetic abilities, capable of dragging a Carrier across a continent (On Land) in only a few minutes. *'Soul Manipulation:' By drinking someone's blood (Even a drop), Iblis gains dominion over their soul and they effectively become his property. This allows him to summon them as a "Demon" spawn to fight for him or use them as shielding from Existence-Erasing attacks. *'Psionic Capabilities:' Iblis has complete mastery over his mind; able to immediately break out of illusions and even mind-wipe enemies by simply willing it. This also affords Iblis a supernatural "6th Sense", giving him precognition and the ability to accurately predict an enemy's movements before they themself even know what they're going to do. *'Gravity Manipulation:' through unknown means, Iblis is capable of slowing gravity or even halting it across an extremely large area and even creating a small black hole to be created. He is also able to use this to grant himself flight at any speeds. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity